The return
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: Post ME3, more information on the timeline in the first chapter. The Reapers are defeated, yet their creations live on. With the threat of a new war, the unnamed guardians of the galaxy does the only thing they can, they bring back Shepard. T for safety.
1. Prologue

Shepard could barely hear voices as he came in and out of consciousness.

"Ready to start?" Asks one voice, female by the sound of it.

"Yeah." Says another, this one male.

"You're nervous."

"We're bringing back a human legend, I have every right to be nervous."

"He's been brought back once already, if Cerberus can do it, so can we."

"I know but…. He's been through enough already, is it really fair to push him back into battle again?"

"He has always given everyone hope, they need that hope again, if someone doesn't stop Niteris, the fight against the Reapers would have been for nothing, his sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"But he's been gone for a year; they'll probably think he's a fake or a clone."

"That won't stop him, it never has before."

"But will they still fight for him?"

"It doesn't matter, the purebloods have arranged for him to be found by people who will help him."

"The resistance?"

"Something like that."

"Alright, flooding pod with regeneration fluids."

"Wait, hold up, he's awake."

"Awake? He's missing a lung, half his heart is goop and his spinal cord is broken into five separate pieces, how can he be awake?"

"He's Shepard, nothing keeps him down."

The commander was getting a sense of Deja-vu, he tried to move, but there was no room. He felt a cold puddle forming at his feet, and then slowly rising, starting to fill up his little pod.

"Sedatives released, he's going back into stasis."

Shepards body went numb and he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Please exuse the first few probably horribly written chapters, they will get better after everyone is re-introduced. Now then, some backstory. This story takes place after the events of Mass effect 3. Here, the Reapers were controlled and sent back into dark space, but the Mass relays were not destroyed. Everyone is still alive unless they had to die in Mass effect 3 (Like Moridin, Samara, Thane and Legion) Shepard cured the genophage and made peace between the Quarians and Geth. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT it doesn't matter if you like the story or not, I need feedback. Feel free to make requests, as I might fit oneshots in here every now and again as well.**

**PS: Shepard romanced Tali**

Shepard awoke to the sight of a rather young and familiar looking Krogan leaning over him.

"Grunt?" He managed, sitting up, "Where the hell am I?"

Grunt laughed, "Good to see you too Shepard, I was wondering how long it would be till you came back." He turned to a nearby Vorcha, "That reminds me, you and the rest of the Vorcha owe me 50 creds each."

The Vorcha just mumbled something in his native language, presumably a curse.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "You had a bet on how long it would take me to come back?"

"Yeah, I bet under two years, the rest thought you would take three at least."

"Anyway, since when did you gamble with Vorcha?"

Grunt smiled, helping Shepard up, "You haven't been gone long battlemaster, but things have changed, look around you first of all, this isn't a Cerberus base or hospital.

Shepard looked around him. He was in a dark room lit by dim lights. He had been laying on a makeshift bed made out of sheets and some animal hide (he didn't want to think about what kind of animal). The only way out was through a door on the left side of the room, which the Vorcha was guarding.

"I asked you where I was," said Shepard. "I still don't know."

Grunt sighed, "I don't blame you, still don't really believe it myself, follow me."

He opened the door and lead Shepard into open air. They were standing on a catwalk that overlooked a large courtyard. In the courtyard where several tents and a ring of Vorcha and Krogan. The orange sky and surrounding buildings told Shepard that he was onOmega.

"Welcome, Shepard," said Grunt. "Welcome, to Blood pack."

"Blood pack?" asked Shepard, surveying the courtyard. "I thought you were Urdnot, don't tell me you got yourself kicked out."

"No, the opposite in fact," said the Krogan. "Wrex has reunited the clans, but not even a Krogan can handle all of them by himself, so he appointed his most trusted warriors as leaders of the different clans, answering only to him, guess who he picked for Blood pack."

Shepard smiled, "Congratulations, you seem to be fitting in well."

"I learned allot from you Shepard, be fair, then beat the hell out of the real trouble makers."

"I don't remember 'beating the hell' out of my crew."

"Yeah, well, I changed your method a bit; it gets better results with Vorcha."

"Same old Grunt, anyway, how did you bring me back?"

"We didn't."

"Then who did?"

Grunt shrugged, "No idea, some scouts found you lying in the wreckage of an old building a week or so ago and they brought you back here. Our medics said you were alive, but in a comma, so I put you in there, posted a guard and waited."

"You didn't tell anyone else?"

"And get you taken to some top-secret base where no one can find you? I figured you would rather not have a repeat of Cerberus."

"Yeah, thanks, anyway, what have I missed?"

Grunt sighed, "A lot, and not much of it good."

"Why? What happened?"

Grunt sighed. "I'm not sure, the Alliance and citadel are hiding most of the details, but something isn't right. When everyone got back from the battle for Earth, colonies had simply vanished, no buildings, nothing, as if they were never there. Soon after, the Turian fleet lost three frigates that had been escorting a Krogan diplomat. Asari commandoes stopped reporting in, then the Council started to take notice and covered the whole thing up as rouge Cerberus activity."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Liara," said Grunt simply. "Being friends with the Shadow Broker has its advantages."

The commander smiled, "So Liara is doing alright?"

"Yeah, most of the old squad is alive."

"You do know that I'm going to have to leave as soon as possible, right?"

Grunt smiled, "I know you Shepard, and I've had a ship fueled, fully armed and ready to go for the past weak."

"I don't suppose I could convince you to come along," said the Commander.

Grunt shook his head, I need to keep Blood pack in line, without me they'd just get themselves killed, not that that's a bad thing, but it doesn't do me any good. Anyway, I can give you two of my men to come with you."

Shepard sighed, "As always, I'm probably going to need all the help I can get, are they trustworthy?"

Grunt laughed, "This is Blood pack, no one here is trustworthy, but I already have my second-in-command at your ship, follow me."

Grunt lead him to Omegas docking bay, where a large figure in a suit of armor was waiting.

As they got closer to the figure, Shepard realized how big he actually was, a good seven feet tall. His entire body was covered with thick, dark grey armor and his face was hidden by a featureless mask, sporting only a thin red line as the visor.

"Shepard, this is Steel," said Grunt when they reached him. "He's even stronger than he looks, totally fearless, and one of the best gunsmiths you can find."

Steel simply nodded at the commander.

"I don't think he's an organic," explained Grunt. "I found him in an alley way fixing mechs, I asked him his name and he said 'subject 01346943563-STL or something like that, so I called him Steel and recruited him for Blood pack."

Shepard nodded, "I'm used to fighting alongside synthetics, thanks for all your help Grunt."

Grunt smiled, "Anytime Shepard, just remember to stop by Tuchunka sometime, the gang is moving back there. We can talk about old times, maybe kill a few thresher maws."

Shepard smiled as he entered the ship that would take him to the Citadel, "I'll do my best, just try not to kill them all before I get there."

The Steel entered with the Commander and closed the hatch. A few minutes later the ship took off, heading for the nearest mass relay.


	3. Chapter 2

Fear, darkness, death, the screams of a dying people, buildings in ruin, needle sharp syringes filled with different colored fluids, then a pair of glowing red eyes. These emotions and images flashed through Shepard's mind as he lay sleeping. He woke up in a cold sweat, Steel was standing over him.

"We have arrived sir," it said in a metallic voice.

Shepard nodded and went to put on his armor, he needed to make a good impression for his first day back on the citadel for a year.

)()()()()()()()()()(

He was used to the looks of astonishment, the wide open mouths, pointing and occasional photographer. (Reporters knew better than to get near him, he had a history with interviewers.)

By the time he had reached the receptionist at the embassies, he had shocked fifty different citadel residents.

"Hello," he said, walking up to the receptionist. "I'm looking for a Garrus Vakarian," he said. Steel had mentioned something about Garrus becoming a consultant for C-sec task forces, he was probably somewhere in the embassies, they where the finest apartments in the Citadel.

"Mr. Vakarian is currently visiting the Krios memorial hospital, as he does every week, if you are looking for an interview, you'll be disappointed," said the woman without looking up.

"Krios?"

"Named after the Reaper war hero Thane Krios, the Salarian Councilor had the hospital created a few months ago in his honor."

"Thank you," said Shepard, heading towards the elevator.

"Damn tourists," the receptionist muttered to herself. "Always trying to get a picture with a celebrity."

)()()()()()()()()()(

"NO!" cried Tali. "No, I'm not insane, he's alive I tell you, alive! He promised he would come back, he promised!"

"Ms. Zorah, please calm down," said the doctor. "Commander Shepard died a hero, he wouldn't want you to be like this. You need to accept his death and move on."

"MOVE ON?" "How can I move on?" Tali struggled at her restraints, simple leather straps that secured her to her bed. "No one believes me, they all think he's dead, but he isn't! He'll come back, he did before and he can do it again!"

The doctor sighed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Garrus was waiting in the visitors center, "How is she doc?"

"Not good I'm afraid," sighed the doctor. "Her fits are getting worse, we can't risk tranquilizers for fear of infection and if she goes on like this, she might severely harm herself."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Vakarian, but she is in a deep state of shock, we can't help her."

"But maybe I can," said a new voice.

They both turned, standing in the door into the visitors center, in all his glory, was Shepard.

Garrus quickly recovered from his shock and smiled, "I knew it!" "Nothing can keep you down, can it?"

The commander smiled, "Nothing I've encountered, how're you doing Garrus?"

"Eh, same old same old, training officers, signing autographs, staving off fangirls, the usual."

The doctor was in a bit more shock, "Co-comander Shepard, you're, alive!"

"I was the last time I checked."

Garrus sighed, still smiling, "You took your time, didn't you?"

"Well, I had to stop at a sight seeing tours along the way, the Commander Shepard museum on Illos was very nice, I found it quite informative."

Garrus chuckled, "Same old Shepard, Grunt said something about having a surprise for me, have the Krogan scientists finally found something to do with their time now that the genophage is cured?"

"According to them, they just found me, someone else had put me back together. Anyway, how is Tali?"

Garrus sighed, his expression becoming serious, "She took your death pretty hard. Spent weeks combing the wreckage of the crucible to try to find your body, when nothing turned up, she kind of snapped, I'm not even allowed to see her, for fear that I might trigger a flashback or something."

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid she is quite incurable, she…."

He was interrupted by a Salarian doctor with a rather familiar face, "Nothing incurable Victor, you know this," he said in an even more familiar sped up voice. He turned to Shepard, "Ah, honor to meet you in person, wondered how long it would take for you to come back, had money on five years, reminds me, owe Urdnot Grunt fifty credits."

"Moridin?" said Shepard. "Is that you?"

The Salarian shook his head, "Korin Solus, brother of Moridin, though family resemblance is quite remarkable. Born in same clutch, close friends with Moridin before he joined STG, we would be the Salarian equivalent of twins."

"I just nod," said Garrus. "It's much less of a headache that way, trust me."

"You said there was a way to help Tali?" asked Shepard.

The doctor nodded, "Indeed, Tali'Zorah is suffering from shock of your loss and is in state of denial, seeing you would return her to normal, theoretically."

"So you just want me to go in there and talk to her?"

"Exactly, though I advise you to close door behind you, automatic sterilization of room will make it much easier for her to recover if suit is removed."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Shepard, everyone knows about you and Tali," said Garrus. "They even made a movie about it."

Shepard sighed, ignoring them and simply heading for Talis' room.

)()()()()()()()()(

Tali heard to door open, but he bed faced the wall so she couldn't see anything. "Who is it this time?" She growled. "More reporters? A doctor? Maybe some teenager who thinks he's going to get lucky with a celebrity? Just wait until Shepard gets back, you may have given up on him, but I haven't, I…." She was interrupted by someone loosening her restraints. Sitting up, she saw the commander.

No shock, no gasp, just a girlish squeal of happiness as she tackled him onto the floor, hugging him tightly. "IknewyouwouldcomeIknewit!" she said in one breath.

Shepard smiled and hugged her. Her year without any familiar faces had taken its toll.

Tali hugged him tightly, regaining some of her composure, "The only reason I'm not killing you is because I'm too happy to see you come back."

Shepard was about to say something, but Tali put a finger to his lips, "No, we'll talk later, right now, I need to do something I've been longing to do ever since the Reapers where defeated." There was a hiss as she took off her mask…

)()()()()()()()(

Somewhere deep in uncharted space, the remains of a Reaper floated seemingly aimlessly. Inside a makeshift throne room made inside the Reaper sat a humanoid figure with glowing yellow eyes, his entire body covered with a hood and robe.

A man in Cerberus armor entered the room, kneeling before the figure, "Master, the clones have reached full growth and are read to be deployed."

"Good," rasped the figure in a metallic voice. "Any news on Shepard?"

"He has been recovered and is already at the citadel."

The figure growled, "He will speak to the council soon no doubt, and then he will learn of our actions."

"Master, the council knows little, Shepard couldn't possibly connect the few facts they have to your existence."

"Shepard is no fool, he will find out eventually, and if he doesn't, the purebloods will reveal themselves to him. We must act now, send out the broadcast, target the Turian space station orbiting Challang."

The man nodded, "Yes master, at once."

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"Commander, you do realize how awkward this situation is, right?"

Shepard, followed by Garrus and Tali, had come to the council to get some idea of what had been happening. The Council had, of course, been surprised to see Shepard alive and well, and was now trying to explain to the commander what had happened while he was dead, and why they weren't going to just give him the Normandy back and let him fly around the galaxy as if he had never been gone.

"It's happened before," Pointed out the commander.

The Turian councilor sighed, "Indeed it has, I suppose we should have been ready for such a thing to happen."

"All I'm asking for is for you to tell me what has been going on."

The council looked at each other, "He has saved our lives and the entire galaxy twice," said the Salarian councilor. "He deserves to know what is going on."

Asari councilor nodded, "I agree."

The Turian councilor nodded as well, then turned to Shepard, "A few months ago we lost contact with a Turian frigate containing several ambassadors. The frigate was returning from a peace treaty between the Krogan, Salarians and Turians. At first we suspected pirates, but then two more ships, this time freighters, carrying supplies to human colonies also went missing in the same area. Soon ships began disappearing all across the galaxy, not leaving a trace. We sent several Specters in to investigate, but none of them returned."

"Let me guess, you want me to go and see what is happening."

"Yes, that is correct. We realize that you can't do this on your own, so we have created a list of people you can recruit to help you. I suggest you start with the Vigilante 'Angel of Death' he's on Omega. From what our reports say, he's a skilled assassin and would be a great asset to you and your team."

"What about my ship?"

"You shall be given full control of the Normandy again."

Shepard smiled, it was stating to feel just like old times.


End file.
